


Purr, Baby, Purr

by Previous_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Dimpala, HEAVILY implied wincest, M/M, Masturbation, Other, butt stuff, he fucks the car, impala fucking, like no joke a ton of wincest is mentioned, mentions of past public sex, mentions of past underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Previous_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fucks himself to thoughts of the impala taking him rough from behind, while also using memories of past experience with Sam in the backseat to fuel his desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr, Baby, Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I've wanted to write this for a while now, so here it finally is. I encourage you dimpala shippers to read.

Baby. The term associated with lovers. A term used for significant others.

 

My baby.

 

Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala, stroking the smooth hood and feeling the heat from the long-haul engine soaking through the metal and into the palm of his hand. He trailed his fingers delicately over the mirror and across the cool glass of the window, tracing designs in the mist formed on her shielding and bringing his hands down towards the rear seat handle. Baby responded in kind, engine purring as he moved slowly and controlled, building up the tension as best as he knew how.

 

Dean pulled on the door handle, running his hand up and down along the stainless metal as if it was one of baby's most intimate parts, allowing him access into her body. He slid into the leather slowly, working his whole body across the worn black leather and dragging his hips cathartically along the seats where his baby brother spent most of his childhood, and even spent his first orgasm crying out Dean's name with a bite to the tongue. Just the thought of him taking Sam's precious little virgin ass for the first time in that very seat made him moan, a hot spike of arousal easily shooting through his veins like his own brand of heroin. The car still vaguely smelled like sex from their last run, intensifying the pleasure felt now with all the memories of exploring himself with the comfort his baby.

 

He pulled his shirt over his head slowly, trailing his hands across his chest and pinching a nipple once he was free of his cotton blockade to the sun-kissed planes of his own skin. His jeans came next, button popping open swiftly and zipper drawing down with a soft hiss as it went over the forming bulge in his black satin panties he'd picked out just to match with his baby.

 

Dean slid the jeans down around his thighs, dipping his hands under the panties for a quick tease to his filling cock before kicking his pants off all the way. He dragged his nails along the leather upholstery, knowing he'd be driving baby mad with his teasing if she could feel. A cold chill ran up his spine and he shuddered, loving the temperature of the autumn night creeping in through the window. Dean groaned at the thought of someone overhearing them sharing this moment together, like how he and Sam would pick people out in the gas station parking lots as the fucked rough and hard enough to rock the impala on its wheels.

 

He swirled his hand around the corse pubic hair poking out of the lace decorating the panties, coaxing the head of his cock to make an appearance out of its lacy confines once it was fully hard with arousal. Dean ran a knuckle from his balls up to just below the head, shoving a fist in his mouth to create a sharp hiss at the sensation of being marked while making love. Baby put in effort to help strengthen Dean's provocation by rattling the whole car with the engine's power like the powerful top Sammy had become that turned Dean on in ways his little brother shouldn't.

 

Dean pulled the panties off, kneeling on the leather seat with his legs spread out as if he were a whore begging for his next tip at a brothel. The air gave him a rush of feeling open and exposed through his legs, to which he moaned at the thought of being on display privately for his baby. He grabbed the bottle of lube stored under the driver's chair and eagerly poured the viscous liquid into his palm, heating up the liquid as he began to slick his fingers planning to breach the most private area Dean had. One finger swirled around his entrance as another traced lightly up and down his perineum, leaving trails of lightly coated lube as a design only to be seen by those most intimate to him. Dean used his other hand to roll one of his balls in his hand, massaging the sensitive skin to send shock after shock of pleasure through his aching cock that begged to be touched.

 

He pushed the finger dancing across his hole in slowly, gently applying more and more pressure until he breached the taught muscle and could feel the fluttering of the soft inside. Dean moaned when he reached a knuckle deep and began pumping in and out, expanding himself to fit his finger up to two knuckles. He added a second finger, hissing at the mix of pleasure and pain that shot through his ass and to his cock at his body's response to the intruding digit. Each pump sent his muscles fluttering and trying to adjust to the scissoring motion he added to each thrust.

 

Dean withdrew his fingers with a pop, sticking them in his mouth with a moan just imagining his baby sticking her worn fingers on his tongue for him to taste himself. He lapped at the digits and pulled out the box from under the passenger seat concealing his brand new vinyl black dildo just perfect for matching the impala's being. Dean slicked it up with lube, running his tongue along its smooth shaft and groaning around the head. The dildo filled a good portion of his mouth, making it easy for him to suckle it with special attention to where the sensitive glands would be located.

 

He pulled the toy out from his mouth and aligned it with his hole, watching himself in the rearview mirror and staring as if his baby was eagerly staring back. Dean pushed the dildo in slowly to savor the feeling of being violated by this toy. His muscles quivered around the intrusive item, dancing along in a most sinful way. He moaned when it sunk all the way in, filling him with the full vinyl of his baby.

 

Dean moved off the seat and perched himself on the floor with the driver's seat right in front of him, perfectly in line for him to rut against the cool leather while he fucked himself from behind. He moved the dildo faster, adjusting the angle to hit that sweet spot just enough to give him the extra pleasure he needed to lift his rutting ecstasy into overdrive.

 

Dean came with a loud groan, streaking the interior leather with white hot stripes of his seed. He moaned filthily as he continued to fuck himself through the orgasm, drawing more and more pleasure until it was almost painful from oversensitivity. The dildo gave way from his ass with little resistance and was shiny when brought up to his view from the mix of lube and his own fluids. He placed it gently back in the box, salivating at the thought of using on the hood of the car next time. Dean licked the come off the seat, flicking his tongue into the crevices of of the dented upholstery just like he knew baby like.

 

He pulled away reluctantly to replace his discarded clothing, purring at the almost pristine look to the car after how he'd just pleased himself. Dean sat blissed out in the driver's seat, running his hands lovingly over the covering on the steering wheel. After a briefly period spent in post-coital relaxing, Dean pulled the keys from the ignition to return his baby back to her slumber after a hard night out.


End file.
